Good Morning!
by L3GATA
Summary: (FIRST LEMON!) It's all Nowaki's fault. What was supposed to be an innocent morning turned into something else entirely.


Hiroki groaned into consciousness, wiping the sleep from his features as he glared at the sun peaking through the curtains. Thank heavens that it was the beginning of a four day weekend, and not only for himself. He turns his head slightly to be met with Nowaki's sleeping face, so young and heroic, but damn tired. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the natural flush to his cheeks become a little more faint. It's not the first time he's witnessed this, but the older man hates seeing him so worn out. He probably crawled into bed and warmed him up at around four this morning.

Unconsciously, the brunette ran a thumb across the younger man's tired eyes, feeling the dark crescent under the pad. He jerked his hand away when Nowaki's face twitched and a sigh release from his slightly chapped lips. Hiroki relaxed, glad that he didn't wake up so he could maybe stare at him a little longer. But the more he stared, the faster his heart beat, and the deeper the feelings he felt for the doctor. He loved him, so very much that it moved him.

With an embarrassed frown, Hiroki wiggled closer to the younger man and wrapped his arms tightly around him, keeping his ear pressed to Nowaki's chest where his heart was beating. He heard the doctor groan a little until he felt lazy warmth wrap around him as well. It was the best feeling in the world until the older man breathed in the young man's cologne, hearing another groan escape his boyfriend, the breathing, the warmth suddenly made him frustrated.

And hard.

If Hiroki lacked pride, he would probably wake up the sleeping man and let him know about his current situation where he knows that Nowaki would be too happy to help with because it's been a while without doing that.

Thinking about his options, Hiroki opted the best one would be to run into the bathroom and take care of his junior there, but that's pretty impossible to do without waking his lover up. The worst thing to be trapped with is a hard-on, something that the older man is just now learning. Maybe, it'll go down, maybe Nowaki will turn over and leave him to his shamefulness.

He waits.

Nowaki tightens his grip a little.

The fully awake manhood begins to throb.

Shit.

A man has to take care of it! It's painful! And Nowaki should thank him for being so kind as to not wake him for this! Hiroki exclaimed in his head as if it justified what he's about to do. He shoves his hand into his underwear and begins pumping a tight fist around the leaking organ. Nowaki was helping him, even though he was unconscious. His sighs or groans here and there and his smell that's addicting. As he becomes conscious of this, his eyebrows draw up and he lets out a quiet moan, hand pumping faster, back arching slightly. His mouth lets out pants and more moans as his grip tightens and his arm picks up speed. He's so, so close, his toes begin to curl, his body heats up, his eyes close-

"...Hiro-san?" A sleep filled voice says into his ear, sending a shiver down the older man's spine, but halting his hand. Hiroki stays silent and glad that he closed his eyes, maybe(hopefully)he's just talking in his sleep. "Hiro-san? You okay?" The worried man feels the brunette's forehead. He looks around his body to see if he's uncomfortable or hurting somewhere. "You're not sick are y-" When Nowaki finds where his hand leads, he smiles with growing lust as he slinks his hand into his lover's boxers to his manhood. He wraps his big, warm hand around it and slowly pumps, switching from a loose to firm grip. Hiroki lets out a frustrated moan, his face red in beyond embarrassment as he lets Nowaki tug the boxers and sleep pants down to his knees.

"Just what were you doing?" The younger man huskily whispers in the brunette's ear, loving the strong shiver that wracked his body. The fist tightened around him as it firmly toyed with the throbbing, red head. "You should've just woken me up. I wonder what could have turned you on this much."

Hiroki moaned a "shut up", his hips beginning to rock in his lover's hand, but stopped when the cheeky brat began to add a twist in his firm pumping. He moaned between pants, gripping onto his lover as leg muscles tightened.

"You like this, don't you?"

He gasped and came in response, hips bucking a little as streams of white shot into his lover's hand. He felt a kiss to his head as he twitched and trembled through his orgasm.

Once he was totally relaxed, a hand found its way to his back side, rubbing his hot seed on his hole. Nowaki then rolled them to where Hiroki was under him, on his back, looking up at him with his usual, embarrassed frown. Nowaki chuckled and kissed him deeply, yanking off the rest of his clothes before sliding a finger inside of him. Hiroki widened his legs wantonly as his manhood began to show interest again. The older man began to roll his hips on the second finger that scissored him so deliciously good. A third entered the equation, and with the right crook of his fingers sent his lover wailing and writhing obnoxiously under him.

Nowaki licked his lips at the shameful sight and pulled his long digits out, then whipping off his shirt. He yanked down his own pants eagerly, letting out his large member that's head was almost purple. He uses the liquids on his fingers to rub it, not only to get the edge off, but to slick it up a little for entering. He groans as he does this, not noticing Hiroki's watchful eyes.

He climbs over him when he's done, putting one of the older man's legs over his shoulder for bonus pleasure. The younger man lines himself up and pushes in as slowly as he can, groaning at the feeling of tight, hot, and wet around him. Hiroki's breath hitches, as his eyes rolled back when he's split open by the throbbing head. His head falls back as he tries not to let out a slutty cry which leaves him open for Nowaki's love bites that take over his bared neck. The young man slams in all the way, causing that held cry to release to him, music to his ears.

Nowaki's hips snap to life, thrusting into him firmly, skin slapping into skin. The younger man stutters a moan into the older man's ear as he grips possessively onto the hips below him. He leans more over him to push deeper inside of him, thrusting to the hilt. Hiroki loses the pride and doesn't hold back the sounds escaping him. They encourage Nowaki to move faster and harder into him until he's at a blindingly brutal pace that seems to send him into such a state to where his lover's name is the only thing he can say.

"N-Nowaki! Ah! Ah!" Hiroki starts when his prostate is rammed into over and over. He claws into Nowaki's shoulder blades, his back arching as pleasure-potent tears slide down the sides of his face. He's panting like he's never going to breathe again and his legs begin to violently tremble. "Oooh!"

His lover's face is frowned in needy pleasure, his pants becoming hard, ragged, and quick like his thrusts. His groans are loud in Hiroki's ear, his kisses fiery and hot, bite marks are all over them, and bruises are beginning to form on the older man's hips.

Nowaki jerks his hips even harder and faster until they're nearly bouncing up and down with the bed slamming mercilessly into the wall. He sneaks a hand to Hiroki's member and strokes in time with his thrusts. The younger man gets a couple of more thrusts before his lover comes, seeing white with his back arching at an impossible angle.

The hot squeeze and twitching around him makes him nearly shout Hiroki's name as he shivers and grinds his bucking hips into his lover. Once the older man comes back to Earth, Nowaki pulls out and collapses on top of him. He kisses his chest before laying his head back down on it with a panted "I love you, Hiro-san."

"I...I love you, too, Nowaki." The older man frowns at the nasty, red welts he left on his lover's back. Hopefully, no one will ever see them but him.

"H-Hey!" Hiroki exclaims when he's suddenly lifted up and off the bed. His arms jerk to life around Nowaki's neck, mostly because he's startled and doesn't want to fall, as they travel to the bathroom to take a short shower.

Only to get back in bed.


End file.
